


Nightmare's Waltz

by TehFallenOne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehFallenOne/pseuds/TehFallenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rewatching SPN I came up with just a random poem. Please dont kill me. It was just a random poem that came to mind while watching SPN. I own nothing and this is the first time I am posting anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare's Waltz

The nightmares waltz comes very rare.  
When nightmares and dreams meet.  
Nothing is real and nothing is fake.  
Demons and angels come to have a dance.  
A invitation from me to you.  
Come and dance in the pale moonlight with your wildest dreams.  
What you see and what you hear will make you scream.  
It will make u run with fright.  
Dark creatures take to the halls.  
Razor fangs and sharpened claws.  
They gather here and stand tall tails and all.  
Bright lights and pure thoughts.  
Take to the floor.  
Wings of gold and light of peace dance with easy halos and all.  
Demons and angels heeding the call.  
Where sin and pleasure are as one.  
There is no right.  
There is no wrong.  
Angels fall and demon's fly.  
All to taste one another's life.  
To dance this waltz one must fall.  
To hear this call one must fly.  
Mask's and music rule in this ball.  
All the Beauties and Beast.  
We welcome you to the Nightmares Waltz.


End file.
